Relationship
by Arisa Narahashi - Aimee
Summary: "Ada apa, Rukia? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang rencana pernikahanmu dariku, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku-chan. "Katakan ada apa? Kita masih sahabat-kan?" mendengar kalimat Rangiku, hilang sudah pertahananku. Aku menagis dalam pelukannya. Kuceritakan semua masalah ayahku dan perjodohanku. Rangiku hanya mendengar semua curahan hatiku sembari mengelus perlahan punggungku.
1. Chapter 1

**Relationship**

**Disclaimer : ****BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (sangat), OOT, Typo (s), tema pasaran, dll.**

* * *

"Rukia, ayo..." suara Momo membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku berdiri dan benar rasanya leherku terasa kaku. Mungkin aku butuh tidur lebih lama nanti malam.

"Momo, ayolah sebentar lagi..."protesku pada sahabatku, Hinamori Momo.

"Tidak bisa Rukia! Kau tahu kan pekerjaaan kita belum selesai, Kuchiki-san menunggu kita." Momo memasang wajah cemberut yang kadang membuatku ingin mencubitnya. "Baiklah." jawabku setengah mengeluh. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan ayahku. Bagaimana tidak, dia mencoba menikahkan ku dengan seorang pria bernama Abarai Renji. Seorang pria yang menjadi orang kepercayaan otou-san dan selalu menuruti apapun keinginan otou-san. Pria yang seminggu lalu datang kerumah dan berbicara serius dengan tou-san tentang perjodohanku. Sejelek-jelek nya diriku aku juga ingin mencari seseorang yang pantas untukku.

"Dengar ya Rukia, umurmu sekarang sudah 21 tahun. Kau sudah pantas untuk menikah."ucap Momo mencoba menyemangatiku. Momo adalah rekan kerjaku yang mengetahui tentang rencana 'perjodohan'ku.

"Tsk... Bukan itu, Momo. Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tanya satu hal padamu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau mengetahui kabar tentang pernikahanmu dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai?" tanyaku pada Momo yang hanya dijawabnya dengan pandangan sedang berpikir. "Pasti kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, menolaknya." Lanjutku tak sabar.

"Emm... Ah, aku tahu, Rukia-chan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang segera carilah seorang kekasih. Siapa tahu ayahmu akan berubah pikiran untuk menjodohkanmu dengan pria bernama Abarai Renji itu."

Sejenak aku sependapat dengan Momo, tapi... "Aku tak punya waktu, kau tahu pekerjaanku sangatlah banyak, aku hanya bisa menunggu."ucapku putus asa.

"Ah kau ini... Nomor _dua_kanlah pekerjaanmu. Bukannya kau ingin menolak perjodohan dengan Abarai Renji itu? Ingat Rukia, pangeran berkuda putih tidak akan datang menghampirimu jika kau tidak berinisiatif terlebih dahulu."

Momo berkata panjang lebar menasehatiku.

Setelah cukup lama mendengar ocehan sahabatku, aku segera menuju ruanganku. Ruangan berpintu desain _eropa_ dan berpelitur mengkilap. Aku segera duduk dikursi utama di ruangan itu sembari menatap semua laporan yang menumpuk diatas meja. Laporan yang harus segera kuselesaikan hari ini juga. Tapi untunglah, ruangan beraroma lavender ini mampu menenangkan pikiranku yang mulai bercampur antara pekerjaan dan- perjodohan. Apalagi perasaan tenang yang muncul saat melihat pernak-pernik lucu diruangan ini yang berbentuk _chappy_, panggilan manisku kepada hewan putih kecil, bertelinga panjang dan suka melompat-lompat, kelinci.

Hari ini otou-san pergi ke Seireitei untuk mengadakan perjanjian kerja sama tentang proyek besar yang akan dilakukan perusahaan Kuchiki corp ini. Awalnya perusahaan ini merupakan perusahaan kecil peninggalan kakekku. Namun, karena tangan dingin otou-san, perusahaan ini menjadi perusahaan terbesar di kota kecil Karakura. Hampir semua fasilitas yang sangat mendukung dikota ini merupakan proyek yang sukses dijalankan oleh otou-san. Mulai taman bermain Karakura, Hotel berbintang yang menjadi tujuan para turis saat berwisata dikota kecil ini dan pusat perbelanjaan mewah yang berdiri ditengah kota. Aku sangat bangga pada otou-san yang mampu membangun itu semua dan mampu membesarkanku seorang diri karena kaa-san meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanku.

Tok...Tok...Tok... Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk." ucapku.

Sesosok wanita bersurai putih perak berjalan kearahku. "Maaf nona Rukia, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. " ucap wanita itu yang tak lain adalah sekretarisku bernama Kotetsu Isane.

Sesosok wanita yang lumayan tinggi, berbadan sintal dan berambut caramel panjang bergelombang muncul dari belakang sekretarisku. "Rangiku-chan!" seruku. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Rangiku Matsumoto, sahabatku sejak lama. Aku memeluknya, sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu setelah kami lulus sekolah menengah tidak berjumpa. Aku tak menyangka dapat melihat nya sekarang.

"Hay, bagaimana kau kemari, Rangiku-chan? Bukannya kau sedang di Hueco Mundo bersama Gin?" .

"Ehm." Deheman sekretarisku membuatku tersadar kalau aku belum mempersilahkannya untuk meninggalkan ruanganku. "Saya permisi, Nona." Ucap sekretarisku meninggalkan aku dan Rangiku-chan.

"Maaf. Terima kasih, Isane-san." Balasku padanya yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ah, maaf. Sampai mana tadi, Rangiku-chan. Ah, aku ingat. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku lagi pada sahabatku ini.

"Rukia-chan, urusan pekerjaan Gin di Hueco Mundo sudah selesai akhir pekan lalu, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke Karakura." Aku bisa melihat dia tambah cantik. Dari dulu dia memang cantik. Aku sangat mengaggumi ke pintaran dan kepercayaan diri nya itu.

"Wah, jadi begitu. Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Kulihat rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Aku sudah bertunangan dengannya setahun yang lalu, Rukia-chan. Dan rencananya, kami kembali kesini untuk melaksanakan pernikahan kami. Tapi kapan itu masih rahasia." Jawab Rngiku-chan sambil mengerling nakal padaku. Aura kebahagiaan tergambar jelas diraut wajahnya.

"Apa? Jahat sekali. Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku tentang pertunanganmu itu." Ucapku. "Tapi, selamat ya, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Gin." Kuulurkan kedua tanganku yang disambut hangat oleh sahabatku itu. "Terima kasih, Rukia-chan."

"Oh iya. Kudengar dari teman-teman kita yang tinggal disini, sebentar lagi kau juga akan segera menikah? Benarkah itu?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Rangiku. Aku ingin menjawab 'iya' tapi tidak ada semangat untuk mengatakannya. Bagaimana bisa bersemangat mengatakan 'aku akan segera menikah' kalau pernikahan itu bukan keinginanku yang sebenarnya.

"Rukia-chan? Apa aku salah?" tanya Rangiku cemas melihat raut wajahku yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ah. Maaf. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain saja Rangiku-chan? Oh iya, bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi apa mereka baik-bak saja?" tanyaku pada Rangiku-chan.

"..."

"..."

"Ada apa, Rukia? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang rencana pernikahanmu dariku, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku-chan. "Katakan ada apa? Kita masih sahabat-kan?" mendengar kalimat Rangiku, hilang sudah pertahananku. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Kuceritakan semua masalah ayahku dan perjodohanku. Rangiku hanya mendengar semua curahan hatiku sembari mengelus perlahan punggungku. Sesaat aku merasa beban dipundakku sedikit hilang.

-Kuchiki Mansion-

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumah. "_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_, Rukia-sama." Jawab salah satu pekerja rumah tanggaku. Aku tidak menyangka akan sampai dirumah semalam ini. Hampir selama tiga jam diruangan kantor kuhabiskan untuk mencurahkan isi hatiku pada sahabat lamaku sehingga meninggalkan banyak laporan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Kulihat otou-san sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Aku rasa dia sedang menungguku. Biasanya dia selalu sibuk, walaupun hari sudah malam.

"Tou-san." sapaku.

"Duduklah, Rukia. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." ucap ayahku.

_Deg. _

_Jangan sekarang! _Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku duduk menghadap ayah yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Rukia, kau akan segera bertunangan" kata otou-san dan mampu membuatku tercengang mendengar semua itu.

"Apa? Tou-san, aku... aku tidak mau!" ucapku dengan nada yang sangat keras.

"Kau mengenalnya, Rukia. Dan semua ini ayah lakukan untuk kebaikanmu dan keluarga kita." ayahku menjelaskan.

"Tou-san ingin menikahkanku dengan Renji kan? Iyakan? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak menyukai orang itu, tou-san."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau akan bertunangan dengan Renji, Rukia?" Sekilas kulirik tou-san. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Aku sedih sekali dan berlari meninggalkan tou-san yang masih belum selesai berbicara denganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note:

Hai, apa kabar semua. Lagi2 aku kembali dengan fic baru. .

Smoga kalian gak bosan ya?

Gimana menurut kalian fic kali ini?

Oiya, buat yang udah kasih kritik n sarat di fic q yang _**Really?Love?**_ maaf sampai sekarang belum bisa aku balas satu-satu. Dan yang nunggu lanjutannya (kalo ada), sekarang sedang dalam proses pengerjaan. .

Ada kah yang mau kasih kritik dan sarannya untuk fic ku ini?

Arigatou, minna-san.

Janee,

Sign,

Lya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Relationship**

**Disclaimer : ****BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (sangat), OOT, Typo (s), tema pasaran, dll.**

* * *

**Chap 2**

_**All Rukia POV**_

Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkan perbincangan dengan otou-san kemarin malam. Yah, walaupun perbincangan tersebut belum selesai tapi aku yakin kalau akan mengarah ke hal itu dan ke orang itu. Sungguh menyebalkan! Aku harus berbuat sesuatu. Aku harus menolaknya! Menolak untuk menikah dengan pemuda bernama Abarai Renji itu.

Tapi...

Aku menyayangi otou-_san_. Dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa didunia ini. Jika aku menolak keinginan otou-_san_...

Huaaaaaaa! Akhirnya tangisanku pecah. Aku tak bisa mengecewakan otou-_san_. Aku ingin otou-_san_ bahagia. Kuputuskan untuk membuang pemikiranku untuk menolak perjodohan itu dan mulai besok aku akan berusaha menerima Abarai Renji! _Kami-sama_, bantu aku!

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat duduk istimewa diruanganku. Pagi tadi aku tidak bertemu dengan otou-_san_, mungkin karena dia sudah berangkat kerja terlebih dahulu. Kualihkan pandanganku pada setumpuk dokumen yang kelihatannya semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak. Kubuka tumpukan dokumen itu, namun... _Kami-sama_, pikiranku tidak bisa fokus!

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu diketuk. Tok...tok..tok...

"Masuk," jawabku.

"Hai, Rukia-chan."

"Rangiku-chan, bagaimana ini?"

"Hei, hei ada apa?" Rangiku yang nampak terkejut dengan ekspresi wajahku dengan mata yang sembab segera mendekatiku.

Aku berhambur kepelukkannya. "Tidakkkkkk...Aku tidak bisa Rangiku-chan." Pecahlah kembali tangisanku yang sempat berhenti beberapa jam lalu. "Hikkss…hikkss. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Kemarin malam, otou-_san_ mengajakku berbicara mengenai perjodohan itu. Setelah berpikir keras semalaman, aku memutuskan menerima pilihan otou-san, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa." Kulampiaskan semua keluh kesahku yang kutahan sejak tadi malam pada sahabatku itu. Aku butuh teman bicara saat ini!

"Ayolah Rukia jangan seperti ini. Kau jadi membuatku sedih," Rangiku semakin erat memelukku.

_Chappy...chappy...chappy-chan..._

Suara _handphone_ku berbunyi. Kulihat nomor asing tertera disana. Aku mengernyit heran, segera kutekan tombol hijau di _keypad handphone qwerty_ putih milikku. Mungkin saja itu telepon dari rekan kerja.

Pip.

"_Moshi-moshi_...?" jawabku..

"**Yo, Rukia."** balas seseorang dari sana. Suara seorang pria yang berat dan terdengar dewasa. Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu! Jangan-jangan. .

"Ichigo? Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"**Hahaha. Kau masih mengenali suaraku ternyata. Bagaimana kabarmu, **_**midget**_**?"**

Segera kulepaskan diriku dari pelukan Rangiku. Beralih mendekat ke jendela kantor yang besarnya seukuran tubuhku. Melihat langit biru diatas sana.

"_Baka_. Kau belum bosan memanggilku seperti itu, Tuan Kurosaki?" jawabku berpura-pura ketus.

"**Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk memanggilmu **_**'midget'**_**, Rukia."**

Perasan nyaman selalu muncul di dalam hatiku saat Ichigo, sang penelepon memanggil namaku. Wajahku merona tanpa kusadari.

"Terserahmu saja, Tuan. Bagaimana kau mengetahui nomorku ini? Setahuku 3 tahun yang lalu saat terakhir kita bertemu aku belum memakai nomor ini?"

"**Kau lupa siapa aku, Rukia? Hahaha."**

"Percuma aku bertanya padamu, Ichigo. Baiklah, sekarang ada urusan apa kau menghubungiku?"

"**Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, Rukia. Aku ingin kita bertemu. Semacam reuni. Kau mau?"**

Kutatap berkas-berkasku yang masih tersusun rapi diatas meja kerjaku. _Apa aku harus meninggalkannya lagi?_ batinku.

"**Rukia? Tidak bisa ya?" **tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Gomen, Ichi. Aku bisa! Kita bertemu dimana? Pekerjaanku juga sudah selesai." Rangiku menatapku heran. Sesaat dia melihat berkas-berkasku. Detik kemudian dia menatapku sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"**Aku akan menjemputmu. 15 menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu ya."**

"Oh, baiklah, Ichi. Hati-hati. Janee." Kututup teleponku. Entah kenapa hatiku berbunga-bunga bisa berbicara dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Sahabat baikku sejak kami duduk di bangku SMA.

"Ehem,"

Suara barusan menyadarkanku dari alam khayal. Kulihat disana sahabatku, Rangiku-chan menatapku, mungkin untuk meminta penjelasan tentang siapa itu Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia, siapa barusan?" tanya Rangiku padaku. Penuh selidik.

_Bingo!_

Sesaat aku merasa bangga karena bisa membaca isi hati orang lain.

"_Ano_, orang yang meneleponku itu Kurosaki Ichigo. Teman seangkatan kita. Kau ingat?"

Kulihat Rangiku mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda ia sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ahh. Jangan bilang dia itu pemuda berambut _orange_ dan berbadan _perfect_ yang selalu disekitarmu setiap hari itu?" Kurasa Rangiku sudah mengingatnya.

"Untunglah kau ingat, Rangiku-_chan_. Kau betul. Itu tadi dirinya."

Senyum jahil muncul di wajah Rangiku-_chan_. "_Ara_, aku tahu...aku tahu..."

"Apa maksudmu, Rangiku-_chan_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Kurosaki itu menyukaimu, Rukia?"

Blush.

Wajahku memerah seketika, saat mendengar pernyataan Rangiku barusan. "Tidakkah kau berpikir, jika kau hanya seorang teman, mengapa dia rela mencari nomormu dan mengajakmu untuk berkencan," lanjut Rangiku.

"Reuni, bukan kencan!" koreksiku atas perkataan Rangiku tadi. "Dia hanya mengganggapku teman, Rangiku-_chan_. Kalau dia menyukaiku kenapa tidak dari SMA dulu dia mengatakannya?" protesku pada Rangiku.

"Ah. Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya dan sebenarnya kau ingin dia menembakmu saat kalian SMA?" lagi-lagi senyum kemenangan tercetak dibibir sahabatku itu. Mungkin kalau ada perlombaan untuk menjahili seseorang, aku yakin sahabatku itu akan mendapatkan juara pertama dan sertifikat!

"Bu-bukan itu. Maksudku-"

_Chappy...chappy...chappy-chan_

Ucapanku terputus karena lagi-lagi _handphone_ku berbunyi. Nomor asing- ah, bukan- ini nomor Ichigo yang lupa aku _save_ di _phonebook_ku. Pip.

"_Moshi-mo-.." _

"**Hei midget, aku sudah di depan kantormu. Segeralah turun!"** terdengar suara kesal diseberang sana.

Bagus Rukia, kau melupakan janjimu untuk segera turun kebawah. Terdengar sambungan terputus. Segera kuambil tasku yang kuletakkan diatas meja kerja. "Rangiku-chan, aku harus segera turun."

"Baiklah, kau harus menceritakannya nanti malam! Aku tunggu telepon darimu ya..." Rangiku tersenyum manis padaku. Bisa kurasakan semangat yang ia berikan padaku.

"Baiklah, Rangiku-_chan_. Janee.."

Kulangkahkan kaki mungilku dengan tergesa agar cepat sampai di bawah. Sejak tadi dadaku berdebar-debar.

'_Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau Kurosaki itu menyukaimu, Rukia?'_ senyum muncul di bibirku mengingat pertanyaan Rangiku tadi. Entah kenapa aku berharap kalau Kurosaki, orang yang selama ini aku anggap sebagai seorang sahabat benar-benar menyukaiku. Karena aku diam-diam menyukainya . . .

* * *

"Hei, ayolah, Ichi. Jangan seperti itu. Maaf atas keterlambatanku tadi." Ucapku pada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang duduk didepanku saat ini.

"Hmm." jawabnya sembari melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Selamat siang, ini daftar menu kami. Silahkan." Suara ramah seorang pramusaji menginterupsi perbincanganku dengan Ichigo.

"Kami pesan coffe mocca cream latte satu dan- " aku melirik Ichigo, seakan mengerti maksudku, segera ia memesan menu yang ada.

"...coffe origin satu," sahut Ichigo.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya," ucap pramusaji itu.

Saat ini kami sudah duduk disalah satu kursi sebuah cafe yang berkonsep eropa, cafe _De Larossa_. Cafe ini menyediakan menu-menu masakan eropa yang terjamin kualitasnya. Pelayanan yang ramah menambah nuansa elegan di cafe ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua. Diam-diam aku memperhatikan pria dewasa dihadapanku sekarang ini. Dia sungguh berbeda dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Bulu mata panjang dan manik coklat madu yang menatap teduh membuat dia semakin terlihat tampan.

Blush. Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah memikirkan hal itu. '_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia!' _ Rutukku dalam hati.

Seakan tahu kalau dirinya diperhatikan Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan diluar cafe. Menatapku. Tanpa sengaja kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Hei, Rukia. Apa saat ini kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Ichigo.

_'Apa kekasih? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?_' Tanyaku dalam hati. Ingin rasanya aku menari-nari mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo tadi.

"Aku-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba Ichigo memotongnya.

"Ahaha. Lupakan-lupakan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana kabar ayahmu, _midget_?" tanyanya. Senyum yang menurutku sangat manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau aneh, Ichi. Aku baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan otou-san." Kami kembali terdiam. Aku masih memikirkannya. Kenapa Ichigo menanyakan hal itu tapi kemudian mengelak saat aku akan menjawabnya? Tiba-tiba kepalku pusing karena memikirkannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu,"jawabnya.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda berdua. Selamat menikmati." Seorang pramusaji datang mengantarkan pesanan kami.

Kami membicarakan banyak hal selama kami tidak bertemu. Ichigo menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya bekerja disebuah perusahaan besar milik ayahnya di Seireitei dan bagaimana ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue yang hanya berjalan beberapa bulan aja. Asal kalian tahu, saat mendengar hal itu, hatiku terasa panas. Untung saja mereka sudah putus!

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku tidak akan menyangka kami akan mengobrol sebanyak itu. Kulirik jam tangan berbentuk kelinci milikku. Sudah hampir dua jam kami menghabiskan waktu untuk bertukar cerita.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ku berbunyi lagi. Kali ini hanya bunyi getaran karena _handphone_ itu aku _silent_. Kulirik siapa yang berani meneleponku ketika aku sedang ber-reuni dengan Ichigo. Jantungku berdetak kencang setelah melihat nama yang tertera dilayar _handphone_ku. 'Otou-_san_'.

Greek. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

"Maaf, Ichi. Aku ketoilet sebentar." Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju toilet di restoran itu. Firasatku tidak enak. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan pembicaraan otou-_san_ dan aku berdua semalam.

"_Moshi-moshi._Otou-_san_, ada apa meneleponku?_"_

"**Rukia, besok pagi persiapkan dirimu. Orangtua dari seseorang yang akan kujodohkan denganmu itu sudah sampai di Karakura dan mereka setuju untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga kita. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan ayah. Dan satu lagi, hari ini ayah harus menyelesaikan semua tugas ayah. Jadi, hari ini ayah menginap di kantor."**

"_Hai_, otou-_san_. Jaga kesehatan otou-san," kututup teleponku. Aku tidak bisa menghindar lagi. aku tidak menyangka rasa gembiraku karena bertemu dengan Ichigo, pria yang sejak SMA kusukai tidak berarti apa-apa setelah aku menerima telepon dari otou-san. "Kuatkan aku, _kami-sama_."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat dudukku. Kulihat Ichigo memandang pemandangan diluar cafe.

"Ichigo," panggilku.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali," jawabnya lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita keliling kota Karakura ini? Kau mengatakan baru sampai dari Seireitei ke kota ini tadi pagi, kan?" ajakku padanya.

Ichigo menatapku intens. "Baiklah, _midget_."

Kami berdua berjalan keluar cafe menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobil Ichigo. '_Aku harus menikmati perjalanan ini. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku bertemu dengan Ichigo_,' batinku.

* * *

"Terima Kasih, Ichi. Kau sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucapku padanya.

"Ahaha. Sama-sama. Aku senang hari ini bisa bertemu lagi, Rukia." Ucapnya. Aku merasa Ichigo semakin mendekat kearahku. Apa aku bermimpi? Perlahan kurasakan deru nafasnya mengenai wajahku. Aku menutup mataku, kurasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirku, kubuka sedikit kedua mataku. Aku tidak percaya Ichigo menciumku. Perasaanku melayang. Aku senang. Kembali kurapatkan kedua mataku menikmati ciuman yang Ichigo berikan. Ciuman yang lama, lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kami berdua larut dalam ciuman itu.

"Kau harus segera tidur, Rukia." Perkataan Ichigo mengagetkanku. Ingin aku bertanya kenapa ia menciumku padahal kami bukan sepasang kekasih, namun kuurungkan.

"A-ah. Kau juga."

"Oyasumi, Rukia."

"Oyasumi, Ichi." Kulihat dia berjalan menuju mobil sport merah miliknya yang ia parkir di depan rumahku. Dinyalakannya mesin mobil itu. Kutatap mobil itu sampai menghilang dari pandanganku. Wajahku memanas. "Kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana? Aku mencintai Ichigo. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" sejenak aku mendapatkan jawaban.

Aku harus melakukannya.

Ya, melakukannya.

Menolak perjodohan itu besok pagi!

* * *

Kring...kring...kring...

Kubuka kedua mataku. Sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah jendela membuatku harus segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kuambil _handphone_ku yang sejak tadi berkedip-kedip tanda ada pesan singkat masuk. Oh, ya ampun, aku lupa menelepon Rangiku kemarin malam. 3 sms dan 4 panggilan tak terjawab semuanya dari sahabatku itu. "Maafkan aku, Rangiku-chan. Salahkan Ichigo karena membuatku senang sampai tertidur nyenyak," ucapku lirih.

Tok...tok..tok...

Terdengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Nona, apakah anda sudah siap? Tuan sudah menunggu anda di ruang tamu."

Kulirik jam beker yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurku. Ya ampun sudah jam 9 pagi? Otou-san pasti marah padaku. Segera aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Sebentar lagi, bi." Celutukku pada pekerja rumah tangga di tempatku itu.

"Baiklah, Nona."

* * *

Setelah sekitar kurang lebih 10 menit mempersiapkan diri, aku segera menuju ruang tamu tempat tou-san menungguku. "Oto-_san_, maafkan aku terlambat."

"Uhn. Ayo, kita segera berangkat."

* * *

3 menit kemudian kami tiba di depan Hotel Las Noches. Hotel ini terkenal dengan restoran bintang lima nya yang sudah dikenal oleh kalangan atas. Kami menuju lantai tertinggi di hotel itu yang mana merupakan restoran itu berada. Sepertinya ayah sudah memesan kursi untuk 7 orang. Apa 7 orang? Banyak sekali? "Tou-san, kenapa ada 7 kursi?"

"2 kursi untuk kita dan sisanya untuk keluarga orang yang akan ayah jodohkan denganmu. Mereka keluarga besar." Ucap tou-san sembari duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Aku mengikutinya. "Sepertinya mereka datang terlambat," ucap otou-san lagi.

Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. "Tou-san, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Tou-san memandangku tajam. "A-aku ingin membatalkan per-"

Perkataanku terputus saat tiba-tiba tou-san berdiri menyambut keluarga calon menantunya. Aku tidak berani mengangkat wajahku. Rasanya ingin menangis. _'Apa ini yang seharusnya terjadi?'_ Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Kuchiki-_san_?" Aku seperti mengenali suara itu. Kuangkat kepalaku mencoba menatap siapa pemilik suara itu. "Maafkan keterlambatan kami, Kuchiki-san. Kami harus menjemput Yuzu dan Karin di bandara terlebih dahulu karena mereka baru tiba dari acara berlibur mereka." Betapa terkejutnya aku. "Kurosaki-san?" tanyaku dengan wajah setengah terkejut. "Apa yang anda sekeluarga lakukan disini?" tanyaku gugup.

"Oh my doughter, apa ayahmu tidak mengatakan kalau kau akan menjadi menantu kami?" ucap paman Isshin sembari memelukku.

"Kau sudah bertambah cantik, Rukia-chan." Kali ini ucap bibi Masaki. Mencoba membantuku untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut suaminya.

"Rukia-nee, lama sekali tidak pernah main kerumah kami lagi?" kali ini giliran seorang gadis berambut hitam yang aku yakin itu pasti Karin dan disebelahnya adalah Yuzu.

Aku sangat terkejut. Sangat dan sangat. Apa ini nyata?

Aku menatap Ichigo yang datang tak lama setelah anggota keluarganya datang. Perlahan namun pasti dia berjalan mendekat dengan memakai setelan jas hitam. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Yo, Rukia." Senyum manisnya ia perlihatkan padaku. _Kami-sama_, dia sangat tampan! Aku bahkan merasa ingin pingsan. Seluruh anggota keluarga kami yang menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya tersenyum. Ya ampun, sudah sejak kapan mereka semua merencanakan hal ini. Dan apakah sejak awal Ichigo tahu rencana mereka?

"Ayo, semuanya kita biarkan mereka berdua saja. Kita tidak boleh mengganggu kedua remaja ini," ucap bibi Misaki seraya mengajak oto-san, paman Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Senyum tercetak jelas di wajah bibi Masaki. Aku ingin mencegah kepergian mereka, namun sepertinya suaraku tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Jantungku berdebar keras. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Ichigo dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin malam. . .

"Rukia..."

"Y-Ya?" jawabku gugup.

"Apa kau marah? Maaf. . ."

"Maaf? Untuk apa, Ichi? Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau yang akan dijodohkan denganku oleh otou-san adalah kau, Ichi."

"Kau tidak senang aku yang dijodohkan denganmu?"

"Bu-bukan. Malah sebaliknya, aku senang kau yang dijodohkan otou-san denganku."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar sekali."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas karena aku menyukaimu, Ichi." Seketika aku sadar apa yang barusan aku ucapkan. Wajahku memerah karena mengungkapkan perasaanku secara tidak sengaja pada Ichigo. Kutatap iris coklat madunya. Teduh dan hangat. Wajahku semakin merona ditatap seperti itu oleh Ichigo. Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronaku ini.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Rukia."

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar barusan. Ichigo juga menyukaiku? Benarkah?

"Ap-apa? Bisa kau ulangi, Ichi?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia." Kulihat sebuah senyum yang menenangkan muncul di wajahnya. Menambah ketampanan sang pemuda Kurosaki.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak aku merasakan cinta, Rukia."

"Merasakan cinta?"

"Iya, rasa cinta itu muncul saat aku pertama kali mengenalmu dan berbicara denganmu. Semakin lama perasaan cinta itu tertanam kuat dihatiku," ucapnya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. Kutatap kedua iris coklat madunya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku ini sejak dulu, Rukia. Namun, aku takut kalau mengungkapkan rasa cintaku ini, kau akan berubah. Persahabatan kita akan goyah. Tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ memberiku petunjuk. Dua hari yang lalu ayah memberitahuku kalau aku akan bertunangan. Awalnya aku ingin menolak. Tapi saat beliau memberikan sebuah foto calon yang akan dijodohkan denganku, aku berubah pikiran. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang diberikan _kami-sama_ padaku. Dan aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan Ichigo. _Kami-sama_, ternyata dari dulu kami berdua sudah saling menyukai. Aku mendekat kearahnya. Tangisku pecah dalam pelukannya. Tangisan bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Ichi. Kau sudah menyukaiku dari dulu. Aku sangat menyukaimu bukan-bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu," ucapku mantap seraya mengeratkan pelukanku padanya.

Kurasakan tangan kekar Ichigo mengelus surai hitamku dengan lembut. "Arigatou, Rukia. Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau mau menjadi nyonya Kurosaki kan, midget?"

"Baka, tentu saja aku mau!" jawabku mantap.

_Kami-sama, terima kasih atas kebahagian yang kau berikan pada kami berdua._

End?

* * *

Tut..tut... tut...

"_**Halo, selamat malam Byakuya-sama, bagaimana acara perjodohan Rukia hari ini?" **_

"Baik dan lancar, Renji. Terima kasih atas saran yang kau berikan. Tempat pertemuan itu sungguh nyaman dan berkelas. Sepertinya keluarga Kurosaki merasa puas." Ucap pria bernama Byakuya yang tak lain adalah ayah Rukia.

"_**Ah, saya senang membantu anda, Tuan. Maaf hari ini saya tidak bisa menemani tuan bertemu dengan keluarga Kurosaki." Ucap pria bernama Renji itu.**_

"Tidak masalah."

"_**Kalau begitu sampai besok, Tuan. Ah, jangan lupa besok pagi anda ada rapat dengan Inoue Sora direktur dari Inoue corp. pukul 8 pagi. Selamat malam."**_

"Terima kasih, Renji. Selamat malam."

* * *

END.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hai semuanya, akhirnya end juga twoshoot ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian semua?

Oh iya, yang uda review uda aku balas lewat PM ya (buat yang log-in) dan untuk yang gak log-in, aku balas disini ya... ^^

**Kak Ann**: Kakak... Makasih udah RnR ya. Gak pa-pa kok g loh-in sama aja kan? Hhehehe. Hem cp ya? Apa udah tahu sekarang. Review lagi ya. Makasih. .

**Darries**: Makasih udah RnR ya... Yup, Rukia salah paham disini. Gmna ya kok bsa? Baca aja ya, mgkin ntar bs ke jawab. . . Iya gak ya? Wkwkwkwk. Kalo Really love masih pengerjaan. Tunggu ya. Makasih. Review lg ya . ..

**Jessi**: Makasih udah RnR ya. Emmm, iya g ya? Chap 2 uda update, gmana? Udah tahukan cp? :D review lagi ya .

Akhirnya hutangku tinggal dua fic, aku usahakan untuk segera update ya buat yang nunggu. Wkwkwkwk. Sekali lagi terma kasih atas semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfav dan memfollow fic ini. Tanpa kalian semua fic ini gak akan jalan. Sekali lagi, Arigato ..

Sampai jumpa di fic q yang lainnya ya . . . . ^^

Sign,

Lya.


End file.
